secret_world_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
World Divided
Authors Attributed authors for World Divided are Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. "Written by Mercedes Lackey, with Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere" appears on the inside title page of the book. Summary From Amazon: Meta-Heroes Battle On! After an Earth-scarring apocalyptic battle, humanity’s meta-heroes must take the fight to the enemy. Their task: hunt down the secret puppetmasters behind the Nazi robot invasion, the Thule Society, and cut off the multi-universe plague the Thulians have unleashed. It’s go time once again for the meta-heroes including fire-bender John Murdock, hacker-witch Vikki Nagy, healer Belladona Blue, super-quick Mercurye–and most of all for their ghostly ally, Seraphym, the spirit of the world who uses her secret influence to direct the fight against a Thulian-based tyranny of evil that is fast descending upon the entire universe! From New York Times best-seller and science fiction and fantasy mistress of adventure Mercedes Lackey together with a team of topnotch collaborators, the second entry in the blockbuster saga of superpowers–and the very human men and women who must learn to wield them. Chapters World Divided contains twenty-six named chapters (twenty-two chapters, a prologue, an epilogue, and two interludes) and an introduction. Brief first-person commentaries bridge some of the chapters. All five books in the series are considered braided novels, meaning that each chapter is a short story authored by one or more of the series authors, where the events may or may not overlap with the events of previous or subsequent stories. Many of the chapter names from World Divided correspond to song titles, chosen by the authors. The Acknowledgements in the book contain the song titles and artists, creating a playlist of sorts for the book. * Prologue - Dinner Date (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter One - Revelations (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Two - Running on Empty (Veronica Giguere and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Three - Nowhere Fast (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Four - Every Breath You Take (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Five - Keeping Up Appearances (Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Six - Watch Over Me (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Seven - Baby, I'm An Anarchist (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Eight - Cold Hearted Snake (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Interlude: The Ides of March (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Nine - Thunder Road (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Ten - She Blinded Me With Science (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Eleven - Bad Moon Rising (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twelve - Respect the Wind (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Interlude: Dark Angel * Chapter Thirteen - No Illusions (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Fourteen - Sleeping with the Enemy (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Fifteen - Thunder in Heaven (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Sixteen - Total Eclipse of the Heart (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Seventeen - Precipice (Dennis Lee) * Chapter Eighteen - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Nineteen - Suffer (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty - Illusion (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-One - Heroes and Thieves (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Two - Roll the Bones (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Epilogue (Mercedes Lackey) Category:World Divided